As computer systems are becoming more complex, hardware components in the computing systems are connected together to enable communication between the hardware components. The hardware components may be devices in the computer system that initiates transactions in the computer system. The hardware components may include central processing units (CPU), memory controllers, memory hubs, input/output (I/O) hubs, and so forth, that are connected via buses, interconnects, or substrates. Security software, firmware, and hardware may be employed in the computer system to manage the access of the hardware components in the computer system to assets and resources in the computer system, such as memories and registers at the hardware components.